Mysterious Ben
by Abigaillia.Necromancer
Summary: Jeff thinks Ben loves him but when Ben shows he doesn't... Jeff ends up with Masky? Just another one of my cute fanfics but this one's Creepy Pasta! Da! first creepy past please don't hate it as much as i think you will... Please leave a review even if you didn't like it and tell me what i can do to get you to like my fanfics this is going to be at least five chapters long!
1. The Disovery

**ok so hey guys i'm back with another little cute fanfic that i wrote in the middle of school because i seem to get all my good idea's when i have no time to actually write them down so yea lol anyway!**

**This is a ship between Jeff and masky even thou it starts out one sided BenXJeff so yea**

**don't worry! i still love hetalia its just for a little while i might be going into creepy pasta but don't fret! i will still do hetalia if you want me to and if you want me to continue this story i will! just leave idea's on what i should improve and what i should add to later chapters i'm hoping to make this have at least five chapters if i can so please help me out with this. Thanks!**

* * *

"Ben? what are you doing?!"

Ben looked up form the box of chocolate's he was getting ready to eat.

"Well i was going to eat these until you so rudely interrupted me"

he sigh turning his head toward the unwanted guest.

"what do you want Jeff and make it quick!" Ben snapped.

"well your birthday is coming up soon and i was wondering what you wanted..." Jeff was cut of by Ben laughing childishly.

"Jeffe you know i'll want chocolate's! what ever else would i want then my sweet loves?" Ben questioned plopping a chocolate candy into his mouth.

"oh well i just wanted to know...sorry for bugging you" Jeff said before running off.

"he can be so clueless sometimes but i love him" Ben said sucking on another chocolate.

[Meanwhile]

Jeff broke out crying as soon as he was out of earshot from Ben.

**I thought he loved me! how could I have been so stupid?!**

Jeff didn't notice as Laughing Jack walked past him shooting him a questioning look before walking out the door.

"Jeff? are you ok?" Jeff heard Masky ask and he looked up still crying to look at Masky.

"Jeff? can you hear me? Jeff? Jeff whats wrong?!" Jeff could sense the worry in masky's voice and as he was pulled into a hug he started crying harder remembering how Ben used to hug him when they had very first met.

"Jeff i care about you so please i can't stand to see you crying whats wrong? you can tell me anything remember? i'm here for you! i love you!" by now Jeff could feel the tears streaming down masky's face and into his hair making it mat to his forehead and cheeks.

Jeff stopped crying and pulled away from masky only to hug him again. "p-please say that again...p-please!" Jeff begged mentally slapping him self for sounding so hopeful.

Masky blushed slightly before repeating"I love you..." then blushing more as Jeff hugged him against the wall.

"i love you to!" Jeff yelled hiding his face in masky's hoodie and crying happily.

_The End_

* * *

**_ok so uh tell me if you liked this little fanfic i personally thought it was adorable but i want to know what you think and please tell me! love you all and Please leave a review even if you didn't like it tell me what you would like, Da? Bye_**


	2. The Pain

_ok guys here is Chapter 2! sorry for keeping you waiting for so long i couldn't come up with anything so yea!_

_Alright so you will see Ben X Hoodie in this chapter along with a tiny bit of one sided E-J X Hoodie!_

_ok so Enjoy!_

* * *

"L-J?" Ben asked sounding somewhat concerned.  
"hmm?"L-J responded tipping bit of sugar into the Halloween cookies he was making.

"what's wrong with Jeff? he's been hanging around masky ever since he asked me what i wanted for my birthday, is he...ok?" Ben thought out loud as he reached up to grab a spoon out of the cupboard but proved to be to short.

"hmm? oh there a couple now" L-J pronounced grabbing the spoon and handing it to Ben.

"W-WHAT?!" Ben cried, to mad and jealous to realize what he was doing he Glitched out and disappeared.  
L-J sighed "HOODIE! Bring me Ben's Disk! He glitched out again!

**Meanwhile in L.O.J.M.M**

"Oh Ben...You should just take Jeff from masky it'll be much easier then suffering" The happy mask sales-man explained shifting his feet left and right while keeping his creepy simile on his face.  
"I Can't!" Ben Sobbed and his father gave him a confused look. "Sure you can! your my son! you can just take Jeff away from Masky! it's Simple!" The happy mask sales-man exclaimed waving his hands around as he explained the simpleness of the idea.

"DAD! I CAN'T! Masky would kill me and Slender would Kick Me Off the Proxy!" Ben screamed Panicking as he Glitched out of the game and into Hoodies Arm.

They Both Gasped as the unexpected new weight caused hoodie to fall over pulling Ben with him and effectively causing their mouths to fit together.

"m-m-m..." Hoodie moaned curling his arms up around Ben'd Neck deepening the kiss.

Ben gasped when he felt Hoodies toung brush against his lips and he unsure slowly opened his mouth, moaning as hoodie slipped in and started exploring his mouth.

When they finally pulled away Ben heard a soft voice call his name.

"B-Ben?..." Jeff sobbed running away from the terribly scean he had just seen and ran into his room .  
Ben gasped as he looked up and saw Jeff slam the door shut, Ben felt fear quickly seep into his mind and looked down at Hoodie.  
"Ben!" Hoodie Grabbed his hand as Ben Glitched and ended up pulling both of them into L.O.J.M.M  
Ben gasped again as Hoodie landed on top of him and Ben quickly realized he had glitched hoodie into the game!

**Meanwhile **

"Hoo-Die! Hoo-Die! Wake up! oh my god! JEFF! SLENDER! MASKY! E-J! Ben glitched Hoo-Die into his game!" Laughing Jack Screamed.  
"WHAT?!" Slender and Eyeless Jack yelled rushing over to hoodies fading body as it was forced to become a video game character.

Jeff stumbled out of his room and back into the hallway, looking around he noticed two people were missing;Ben and Masky. Jeff noticed Hoodies fading body in the middle of the hall way. Hoodies Probably Fucking Ben Right about now , I saw Hoodie kissing Ben, Had him pinned down on the floor and everything" Jeff mumbled not at all surprised about Hoodie being taken by Ben.

"Hoodie wouldn't do that! your lying Spoiled Stubborn Son of a bitch!" Eyeless Jack Yelled Throwing a knife at Jeff.

**Meanwhile in L.O.J.M.M**

"Where am i?" Hoodie asked as soon as he woke up. Ben yawned and sat up on the bed. "Your in my World" Ben Explined. "oh yeah i grabbed you just as you glitched...Wait... Oh! No! We can get back Right?!" Hoodie asked in panic "yea don't worry!" Ben said, and with that Ben grabbed Hoodie and Glitched back home.

**T.B.C**

* * *

_Did you enjoy?! i hope so! ok please leave a comment on what should be in the next chapter or what you think i should add to the story! all reviews are welcomed! ok then Bye!_

_Hope you Enjoyed! Chapter 3 i hope will be out soon!_

* * *

_Did any one spot the part where i almost went into smut with Hoodie and Ben? _

_If so Your awesome!_

_-Bye_


	3. The Revenge

_Hey Guys I'm back! ok so this is another chapter added onto one of my fics but um... i hope you enjoy _

_WARNING Near Character Death - Not Quite..._

_You guys told me to make Jeff more Jealous... HAPPY NOW?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_

* * *

Color immediately returned to Hoodies face as Ben Glitched them back into the world.

"Hoo-Die! Hey calm down there fine!" L-J yelled to E-J who was trying to cut Jeff's Organs out, At that E-J immediately ran over and tugged Hoodies body up ignore the smaller man attached to him he pulled him into a hug.

"Oh god i was so worried because i didn't know if you could come back and... then Jeff said that he saw you two kissing and that can't be true because your **MINE**!and no one touches my stuff!" E-J screamed manically and threw Ben Off of Hoodie

Ben Stared at them, hurt as he was forced to watch E-J and Hoodie Kiss.

Masky suddenly walked into the hall, spotting E-J and Hoodie he smirked his eyes flickering to Ben's face as he let out a gurgled scream.

Hoodie Shoved E-J away quickly as he heard the Scream, his head snapping to the source of the sound...

**Ben...**

**HIS Ben Was Making that Awful noise...**

Hoodie rushed over all thoughts rushing from his head, working on instinct he grabbed Ben's face and forced him to look at him.

"shh... shh... its ok stop crying... I'm here now... I'm here with you... shh baby please stop crying..." but the words fell on deaf ears and then those few seconds seemed to go on forever...

E-J had grabbed the knife from earlier and shoved it threw Ben's stomach, while Jeff had lunged forwards and clawed at Hoodie ripping his skin like thread.

L-J grabbed E-J while Slender Grabbed Jeff and both desperately tried to break free of the grips holding them back. Masky Slashed at Slenders Tentacles Cutting the four holding Jeff off then Slashed at L-J's arms and Sand flew forth from them coating the floor, Jeff E-J and Masky quickly made their escape not hoping to stay longer.

In that moment so much happened... Hoodie Gripped Ben in his arms begging the small boy not to leave as the light died from his eyes, Slender carefully Pulled the dead boy's body away from Hoodie and lied him down on the floor gently.

Soft static noises were heard

Hoodie nodded and gripped Ben's hand hard willing him to wake up, "glitch Ben... Glitch and save your self... please... i can't lose you... i love you please Ben... please glitch" and with that Ben's body disappeared and Hoodie lost all color...

**T.B.C**

* * *

_Ok so I hope you guys Enjoyed that and I will hopefully have the Next chapter up as soon as i figure out what I'm going to do in the next chapter and with that being said... I Will See You Guys... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! _

_Please leave a Suggestion on what you want to happen to this... *smiles* ok bye..._


End file.
